narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
An Exaggerated Example Of A Mary-Sue: Hikarina Magi Chi Uchiha
PLEASE READ FIRST! This article is made just for amusement. I am NOT writing about a specific character iv'e seen. I just made her up for this article. sorry if I used your'e character's name. I didn't meant to do that. Hikarina Magi Chi Uchiha (ひかりなまぎちうちは,Hikarina Magi Chi Uchiha) ''Is a Kage level Kunoichi from Konoha and the greatest shinobi that will ever exist! Background Hikarina was born to the Uchiha clan and she was born as the 12 tails Jinchuriki. she was the strongest Uchiha only at the age of 3. Her parents died when she was young a few days before the Uchiha clan massacre. when the day of the Uchiha clan massacre came, Itachi was in front of her house but he gave up on killing her because he knew he had no chance against her because she is so much stronger then him when being younger then him. she met Sasuke and Naruto and the two had a huge crush on her.they thought she was the most prettiest thing ever. she later found out that her two long lost bothers are Itachi and Sasuke. she left Konoha to join the Akatsuki alongside Itachi. Nagato immediately said that she will make a great member. when Deidara, Sasori and Hidan first met her, They madly falled in love with her and promised to defend her in all costs. the fact that she is a Jinchuriki and in Akatsuki might seem wierd, but her power is just so great that the Akatsuki want to keep the beast sealed within her. they say it would help them alot. Deidara, Sasori and Hidan usually fight over her while she watches but it annoys Nagato so he usually tells them to stop. Konan is extremely jealous in her and she wants to become just like her in every single way. Appearance Hikarina has white hair and pale skin with one purple eye and the other one contains her demon eye. she has a bang that is covering her right eye just like Deidara's. behind her bang is her Demon eye which she hides. she has a flawless figure and she is very popular around boys. she has Ino's outfit but in black and she has her ears and brow pierced.she wears a her Konoha Headband around her waist just like Ino and she also wears a Kiri,Iwa and Sunagakure headbands (for no reason at all.) she wears high heeled boots with chains wrapped around them. Personality She is goth. her enemy fears her but yet is in love with her in the same time. her tough past made her all dark and goth and a bit emo but she is still a lovely girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude! she is not the type that would fall for Naruto or Sasuke, she would rather pick Sasori, Deidara of Hidan to be her boyfriend. Abilities She can use over a thousand Jutsus, her stats are all a perfect 40, she can fight with extremely high heeled boots with no problem, her Genjutsu is more skilled then Itachi's, she is smarter that Shikamaru, she overpowers Lee and Gai in Taijutsu, she is faster that Minato, her Ninjutsu is incredible,in other words she is everything! she can use all five chakra natures including yin,yang and yin-yang release. her 12 tails is the strongest bijuu of all time and her beauty is a huge advantage in combat. So..... She is a total sue. so please 'don't''' make your Naruto character like this sue. that wont do you any good and it might bring you haters and/or rants. be creative! think outside the box! go out there and make the greatest naruto OC ever! Category:FINAL